


Impatient

by pushupindrag



Series: Getting Together | Finding Out [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex and Nursey finally come out to the rest of the Haus.It gets ridiculous, the lack of perception some of the guys in the Haus had was incredible.Nursey is lying on the couch, head in Dex’s lap while Dex was running a hand through his hair, both on their phones and both half asleep, when Ransom and Holster accost them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaayyyy third part of the series! I might jut carry on with this to be honest and write domestic stuff now. Ths was only going to be three parts but I love it all too much!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

It gets ridiculous, the lack of perception some of the guys in the Haus had was incredible.  
  
Nursey is lying on the couch, head in Dex’s lap while Dex was running a hand through his hair, both on their phones and both half asleep, when Ransom and Holster accost them.  
  
“Bro’s were you wanting to hook up with people at the kegster?” Ransom starts, grinning.  
  
Dex and Nursey haven’t moved, looking at them in disbelief.  
  
“Only because we know these two girls that we could invite, perfect for you both. But we weren’t sure?”  
  
“No thanks?” It’s more like a question, the way Dex answers.  
  
“Yeah no thanks.” Nursey agrees, and Ransom and Holster shrug in sync.  
  
“Alright brah’s.” Holster claps Dex on the shoulder before they traipse into the kitchen.  
  
Dex looks down at Nursey before they both snort, and Dex goes back to petting Nursey’s hair.  
  
Neither of them were bad guys, Ransom and Holster, but damn were they able to miss things that were right in front of their noses.  
  
It starts up again at the kegster.  
  
They were dancing, or more grinding, in the clamour of bodies, pressed up against one another in the crush.  
  
Nursey has his hands on Dex’s hips, kissing at Dex’s neck as Dex ground back against him, hips moving in such a way that he knew got Nursey going. It was getting close to their agreed time to leave, wanting to have alone time in their dorm, and both were completely sober because they had a practise in the early morning. Ransom and Holster weren’t the best planners timing wise.  
  
They’re about to leave, moving through the crowd, Nursey’s hands firmly on Dex’s hips as Dex led them out, when they’re collared by a wasted Ransom and Holster who are hauling two, equally as wasted girls behind them.  
  
“WE FOUND ‘EM! HEY! NURSE- DEXY- THESE ARE EMMA AND JUSTINE! THE GUYS WE TOLD YOU ABOUT!” Holster is louder than usual, grin stretching from ear to ear.  
  
For a second Nursey thinks they’re the girls Ransom and Holster were talking about the other day, trying to set them up. Until he see’s how queasy both the girls look.  
  
“You want us to take them back to their dorms don’t you?”  
  
Dex turns around to make a face at him, frowning but resigned.  
  
“YEP! YOU GUYS ARE THE SOBER ONES IT’S YOUR JOB!”  
  
“It isn’t but whatever.” Dex is grouchy now, pouting but going to one of the girls, supporting one of them while Nursey gets the other. “Where do they live?”  
  
“Your building!” Ransom smiles, getting distracted by something across the room.  
  
“Come on babe.” Nursey motions his head to Dex, but Holster misinterprets it.  
  
“You can’t take advantage of drunk girls! Any girls! Anyone!”  
  
Nursey’s glad he’s drunk because he’s willing to take Nursey at his word, which is the truth, when he rolls his eyes. “I’m talking to Dex. Now come on.”  
  
Stumbling back with two kinda chatty, and very puke ridden girls, is hard.  
  
“Total fucking mood killer.” Dex keeps repeating, over and over every time one of the girls runs to a bush or bin to throw up. But he holds their hair back anyway, eyes rolling as he looks over at Nursey.  
  
“Nah, we have my dorm totally free tonight.”  
  
Dex lights up, and then chuckles at Nursey’s eyebrow waggle.  
  
“Alright, let’s just work on getting these girls back.”  
  
They help the girls back to one of their dorms, nodding and agreeing with their chatter before they’re practically rushing back to Nurse’s dorm.  
  
Once they have Nursey’s door locked behind them, they’re back to grinding again, nothing but want driving them as other than their heavy breath, the room was silent.  
  
Nursey’s pressed against the door, Dex covering him completely as Dex practically rubs off against his leg before turning, grinding back hard.  
  
Nursey drops his head back, hands going back to Dexs hips where he squeezes, getting a squeak from Dex, which only furthers Nursey to squeeze a little tighter, driving Dex forward to the bed when Dex moans.  
  
He flips them around before sitting, pulling Dex into his lap.  
  
“You gonna dance for me baby? Got me so hard while we were dancing” He speaking right into Dex’s ear, kissing the shell of it before moving down to nibble at Dex’s neck, licking the skin once he’s finished as Dex moans.  
  
"You gonna be so so pretty for me?” Dex stands, turning around to straddle Nursey’s lap, awkwardly pushing himself forward so that he’s pushing their hard on’s together, moaning and throwing his head back as Nursey laughs.  
  
He pushes Dex away gently, smirking. “Only if you dance for me baby come on, wanna see your skin."  
  
“Nursey, come on just fuck me.” Dex stays standing though, struggling out of his shirt and jeans, he leaves his underwear on though, Nursey notices, and he can’t help the smirk that crosses his face.  
  
“You gonna come here babe? Let me see you harden up as you blow me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Dex goes to drop to his knees, but Nursey holds a hand out. “Want you to dance for me first baby, come on. Can finally see you properly, it was too dark in the Haus babe.”  
  
Dex flushes, right down his chest and it carries on slowly creeping south. But he still stands there.  
  
“Nursey-”  
  
“Come on darlin’ put on a show for me? You’ve already gotten out of most of your clothes.” He reaches out fully, taking Dex’s hands in his as he draws his boyfriend closer, leaning up so that Dex has to kiss him.  
  
When they break away Dex is pouting, but it’s in that teasing way of his that means Nursey has gotten his way.  
  
“You gonna sing something for me then?”  
  
“I would, but you’re so distracting” Nursey leans forward, licking up Dex’s stomach, and then back down over his hipbone, making Dex shudder and curl inward a little before Nursey is letting go.  
  
“You owe me Nurse.” Dex steps backwards, strong limbs seeming endearingly awkward and gangly as he slowly starts to move, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling to avoid looking anywhere.  
  
The blush is still there, and Nursey can’t help but watch transfixed as Dex slowly starts moving his hips, swaying them from side to side.  
  
He’s awkward at first, movements jerky and a little out of sync, until Nursey starts talking.  
  
“Babe you look so good, fuck you know this does things to me right?” Dex stops then, but he smiles a little and carrie son, hips kicking up a little in pace as a hand slowly wanders to his chest.  
  
"So pretty, just for me. Aren’t I lucky huh?”  
  
“Yeah” Dex breathes out, and Nursey practically lights up as Dex slowly shifts into comfortableness, one hand moving across his chest, the other slowly starting to inch down his stomach.  
  
If Nursey had lost his hard on from walking the girls back to their dorm, it was certainly coming back now as he watched Dex dance, or more sway and slowly start to touch himself.  
  
He doesn’t touch himself though, wanting to watch Dex for a little longer before doing anything. He liked teasing, even if it meant teasing himself.  
  
“Baby, you gonna touch yourself?” Dex had been toying with his waistband, fingertips dipping under the elastic before he would pull them back, going back to running his fingers through the start of his trail, scraping through the hair just below his navel.  
  
Dex shakes his head violently, hips still moving a little as he slowly starts to play with one of his nipples, tugging slightly and pinching “Nuh huh, legs ‘ll give out.”  
  
“Then maybe you should sit down baby” Crooning, Nursey gets up, shaking himself out of his jeans as he stands, but Dex stops then, gently pushing Nursey back down to sit.  
  
“Gonna blow you, wanted to while we were in the Haus.” Nursey takes his top off, throwing it into a corner as Dex drops to his knees, thumping them hard on the floor and wincing a little before knee walking over to Nursey, hands on Nursey’s knees.  
  
Nursey swallows hard “Tell me more.”  
  
Dex looks up through his eyelashes, face soft as he slowly starts to wriggle Nursey’s briefs down, over his ass and thighs, picking Nursey’s feet up to take the underwear off properly.  
  
“Wanted to just drop right there and then in the crowd, get my mouth and hands on your cock to show everyone how hard I could make you come, how much you wanted me.”  
  
“Everyone knows I want you baby, can’t keep my eyes off you.” He cups Dex’s cheek, running his thumb gently over Dex’s cheekbone, pushing his other hand into Dex’s hair while moving from Dex’s cheek to cup the back of his head.  
  
Like that Dex just leans forward, hand coming up to hold Nursey’s cock at the hilt as he slowly starts to sink down, mouth eventually meeting his hand.  
  
It’s then that he starts sucking, moving his mouth back up to focus on the head as he moves his hand up and down, squeezing on every upstroke as he swirls his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue under the foreskin before pushing his mouth back down.  
  
Nursey can just see Dex’s other hand on his own cock, pressing down and that makes him moan, loud and unabashed.  
  
“You hard for me baby? Hard from sucking me off?”  
  
Dex moans in response, eyes rolling back into his head, and the vibrations only add to the pleasure Nursey feels.  
  
“Yeah you are, you wanna come for me huh? Come without me even touching you.” Breathy doesn’t even describe Nursey’s voice, he sounds as though he’s just done a full practise, just from Dex sucking him a little.  
  
This gets worse when Dex slowly starts to bob further and further down Nursey’s cock, sucking when he can until he’s at the hilt most of Nursey’s cock down his throat, using his hand to cup Nursey’s balls and stroke them as he holds Nursey in mouth. It’s then that he starts humming, and Nursey can feel the constrictions and vibrations from Dex’s tongue all the way down to his throat. Nursey shouts out, on the edge already as he pushes Dex off.  
  
“Wanna come in you, not like that.” He rolls onto his side, taking a second to breath, urging himself to slow down and stop.  
  
And then he looks at Dex and melts. Dex is there, hand palming over his still covered cock and he’s smiling proudly, face flushed with drool down his chin, still kneeling. He already looks well fucked and Nursey has to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming at the sight.  
  
“Get here dweeb.” He pats the bed and Dex laughs, eyes bright and soft as he stands, knees creaking a bit because he had weird joints and was one of those people who could crack every bone.  
  
Nursey thought it was weird, but he liked Dex anyway. Especially when Dex makes a detour to go to Nursey’s bedside table to get the lube and condoms.  
  
“You’re an absolute babe.”  
  
“So you tell me.” Dex just smiles, kissing Nursey again as he climbs onto the bed. “Here just-”  
  
There’s a lot of shuffling, and Nursey bangs his elbow against the wall in the moving but it ends up with him kneeling in the v of Dex’s spread legs with Dex underneath him, grinning up at Nursey, cock hard and insistent against Nursey’s leg.  
  
“Oh sweetheart, that hurting you huh?” He reaches down, touching Dex for the first time properly and Dex whimpers, eyes closing instantly as he throws his head back into the pillows.  
  
“Well i’m gonna fix that okay.” He grins, kissing Dex again before kissing his jaw, moving down to kiss his chest before sitting up, reaching for where Dex dropped the stuff. He grabs the lube first, laughing a little as Dex shifts impatiently, grabbing a pillow from behind his head to shove under his arse.  
  
“A little impatient baby? Come on get your briefs off.” Nursey helps, dragging the material down over Dex’s thighs, taking a second to runs his hands over the muscle there, reveling in how strong and thick they are before pulling Dex’s underwear off completely and uncapping the lube.  
  
“Hurry up.”  
  
“Oh shush you, i’m getting to it.” Nursey liberally coats his fingers before leaning down, free hand anchored on De’s hip as he slowly slides one of his fingers into Dex’s ass.  
  
Dex keens, high and reedy in his throat, desperate as he pushes back against Nursey’s finger.  
  
“Easy easy!” Nursey stills him, hand leaving white marks against the red skin on Dex’s hip. “You’re gonna hurt yourself love, slowly.”  
  
“You’ve been teasing me all damn night, please!” And oh Dex has started to whine, plaintive, as he starts to grind down on Nursey’s finger. “I’m ready come on please!”  
  
"Alright baby alright, ease off a second. Stop wiggling.” Dex stops immediately and that goes straight to Nursey’s dick.  
  
Dex was always so willing, so ready to get fucked or fingered. Anything. He took anything Nursey would give him and always asked for more.  
  
Nursey loved it.  
  
Slowly, because even though Dex was whining for it, hips shifting impatiently against the sheets, Nursey didn’t want to hurt him, he slowly pushes a second finger in against the first.  
  
Dex howls and Nursey moans himself, too focused on Dex and how responsive his boy is to sort himself out, ignoring how hard his own cock was.  
  
From two fingers alone, Dex is wordless, kicking his feet as Nursey slowly starts to move them in and out, scissoring them when he can, searching for Dex’s prostate.  
  
He knows when he finds it because Dex jumps, slamming his hips back down onto Nursey’s fingers as Nursey slowly starts to circle them, massaging at the spot he knows drives Dex wild.  
  
“That your spot baby?”  
  
And he’s teasing again, trying to get his tone right despite how much his head is spinning with want.  
  
“Yeah it is.” He leans forward, licking up Dex’s chest to kiss at Dex’s neck, biting down hard as he ups his pace. Dex screams, bucking up into Nursey’s body, and all Nursey does is smile and continue to lick and suck where he’d bitten, biting down until he knows there’ll be a mark there.  
  
“Gonna fuck you now yeah? You want me to fuck you senseless baby? Want me to ruin you?”  
  
All Dex can do is chant a litany of breathless ‘yes’’ and Nursey can’t help but bite down again at Dex’s neck, high above where his t-shirt neckline would sit.  
  
His baby was so sensitive and willing, and he was all Nursey’s. Nursey wanted to make sure everyone knew. Never wanted Ransom or Holster to offer them dates ever again.  
  
Dex was his.  
  
He pulls his fingers out, far rougher than he means to be in his haste to get the condom on.  
  
There’s a struggle with it as his hands fumble, and Dex has started to buck into the air, dick leaking profusely.  
  
“I’m getting there baby, just give me a second.” As he says it though he starts forward, guiding his cock to Dex’s hole, other hand firmly lifting Dex’s hip up so he can get a better angle.  
  
Dex just pants into the air, which stutters when Nursey finally starts to enter him. And the he’s crying out as Nursey starts to sink forward, not stopping until he’s fully inside.  
  
Dex is warm and compressing around him, and Dexs hands go straight to Nursey’s back, holding on and digging his nails in as Nursey stays there, just for a second, letting Dex get used to him. It’s so hard not to move, so hard not to come with how good Dex feels around him.  
  
“Movepleasebabyplease.” Dex is desperate, panting into Nursey’s ear and Nursey can’t do anything but do what he says.  
  
So he starts moving, and Dex drags his nails down, scrabbling at Nursey’s back to find purchase somewhere and Nursey’s only fueled by the pinpricks of pain in his back.  
  
He can’t help but moan himself, bucking into Dex, shifting Dex’s hips up even further so he can start to really slam into him, unable to do anything but thrust desperately.  
  
Dex moves his hands, gripping hard onto Nursey’s shoulders, moving with Nursey, unresisting with his eyes closed and head curled into Nursey’s neck, licking at whatever skin he can reach.  
  
Nursey lets go of one of his hips, getting a hand around Dex and it’s so wet, hand slipping easily as he jerks Dex off in a messy time with his thrusts.  
  
Dex has been reduced to babbling against Nursey’s skin, words unable to form as thoughts stop.  
  
“Come for me” Nursey starts to plead, desperately wanting to come himself. His vision is whiting out a little at the edges but he wants Dex to come first.  
  
“Sweetheart please come for me.” His hand is insistent on Dex’s dick, and all it takes is a few more strokes for Dex to come, biting down onto the join between Dex’s neck and shoulder, enough that Nursey know’s is going to leave more marks. Mark’s he’ll be proud to show off.  
  
Dex comes violently, shaking in Nursey’s arms and it’s the bite that Dex gives him that pushes Nursey over the edge, coming himself as he fully whites out, seeing stars.  
  
It’s messy and gross when they break away with a parting kiss to Dex’s chest, and the come between them makes it sticky. But Nursey manages to clean them up well enough with his t-shirt, making sure Dex is under the covers and snuggled up properly before he climbs in behind him, spooning him from behind.  
  
“Night babe.”  
  
“Night sweetheart.” Dex murmurs back, happy and sated even though he’s probably sore.  
  
Nursey is too, but they go to bed happy.  
  
The next morning practise is hell.  
  
Dex is walking a little funny, disguising it enough that only Nursey can tell, but Nursey still kisses him sweetly whenever they have the chance.  
  
His back is stinging from the nail marks Dex gave him, and he’s aching all over but it’s good.  
  
Both are able to play through it, but they’re quiet after.  
  
“Woah Nursey, you get lucky last night?” Shitty whistles when they’re all changing after practise, and it takes Nursey a second to realise about his back.  
  
“Oh yeah.” He’s unable to stop himself from smiling dopily over at Dex, and Dex just rolls his eyes. But Nursey catches the little grin and the blush that graces the top of his cheeks.  
  
He’s expecting more clamouring, and he’s ready to tell them about Dex, but the questions never come. Instead, they’re interrupted by Lardo bursting in, grinning madly.  
  
“THERE’S DOGS ON THE QUAD COME ON!”  
  
And then everyone is forgetting about Nursey and his scratched up back, and are running outside, most forgetting that they were only half dressed.  
  
Dex grabs Nursey’s hand as he goes to file out too, pulling him back to kiss him soundly, which then turns into full on making out.  
  
“Oh.” there’s nothing properly dirty going on, but Nursey has his leg between Dex’s thighs so they both spring back a little shamefaced at the shocked voice at the door.  
  
Jack’s standing there, arm reaching for his t-shirt, looking embarrassed.  
  
“Uh, good for you guys?” He shrugs, but he smiles a little. “I’m happy for you both.”  
  
Nursey grins back, throwing his arms around Dex’s waist. “Thanks Jack.”  
  
Jack just nods again and Nursey steps on Dex’s foot.  
  
“Yeah thanks Jack.”  
  
“No problem, you gonna come see the dogs?” He lights up at the thought, and it’s really nice seeing how soft their captain could be sometimes.  
  
“You know what, I think we are. Come on Nurse grab your shirt.” Dex pushes Nursey away with a smile, going to grab his own shirt and shoes so they can all go and see the dogs.  
  
Jack pats them both on the back as they go out, although he’s a little bit more gentle with Nursey which Nursey appreciates.  
  
They have to have a meeting for Shitty, Ransom and Holster, because the three of them just don’t seem to get it.  
  
“We have called you all here today, to tell three of you something.” Nursey is standing, Dex lounging against the kitchen doorframe, smiling softly.  
  
He’s framed by the soft light from the kitchen, and it’s then that Nursey knows he’s royally fucked. He’s in love with William Poindexter, and he doesn’t think that that’s a bad thing.  
  
“Yeah?” Shitty, Ransom and Holster are all sitting on the couch, the rest of the Haus standing behind them smirking. Chowder is bouncing on his toes, and Bitty is grinning.  
  
Nursey holds his hand out, and Dex rolls his eyes but reaches out too, coming forward to link their fingers together.  
  
“Me and Nursey are together, stop trying to set us up.” Dex’s voice is flat, glaring at the three on the couch. But then he turns to Nursey and his smile is blinding.  
  
“Yeah, Dex is mine. I don’t want him dating anyone else.” Nursey leans in, kissing the smile from Dex’s lips as Dex leans back, mock offended.  
  
“Oh yours I am?”  
  
Nursey just smiles, leaning again to hum against Dex’s mouth. “Yep.”  
  
Dex just noses at Nursey’s cheekbone, and Nursey knows he’s got that dumb smile on his face that Nursey loves. The soft one where his eyes get all crinkly in the corners.  
  
“Oh fuck you’re that gross couple aren’t you!” Holster howls, covering his eyes and trying to burrow into Ransom’s shirt.  
  
Ransom lets him, patting his head absently. “Happy for you bros.”  
  
“Thanks.” Nursey lets go of Dex’s hand to wrap his arm around Dex’s waist, pulling him close to kiss the side of his head.  
  
“Am I always the last to know anything in this house?” shitty shouts, dramatically falling against the back of the couch.  
  
“Yes.” the answer is unanimous, but Shitty doesn’t seem to care as he bounces up, pulling both Dex and Nursey into a bone crushing hug before bounding away.  
  
“Are we gonna regret this?” Dex asks, gaze soft as he looks at Nursey.  
  
“Nah.” Nursey can’t say anything else. “I really don’t think we will.”


End file.
